pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikmin: Sinister Incinerator Survival Guide
The world of Pikmin: Sinister Incinerator is fraught with danger in the form of deep water and acid pools, sticky and deadly traps and surfaces, poisonous fumes, quicksand, hordes of enemies and so much more. And the underground is even more unsafe! Before you set out collecting treasures, you should make sure you and your Pikmin are prepared. This survival guide notes ideal locations for growing Pikmin and creating sprays, as well as the hazards present in this game and how to counter each (not including enemies and bosses, they already have respective pages.) Pellet Posy Patches Where most Pellet Posies frequently grow. Before entering a difficult dungeon or after taking numerous casualties, these places are always where you want to head first. For most of the game, the Highland Field will serve as a reliable area to return to because pellet posies grow nearly everywhere in the fertile soil, although there are no really big groups like the others detailed here. After the spring water is released and washes away the acid in the Mountain Springs, many pellet posies will grow at the end of the area, although this may not be the best choice for growing Pikmin because many enemies stand in the way of getting all the way over there. A lot of Pellet Posies also grow around where the ship lands in the Forest Depths. Lastly, The Portal is the best place for growing Pikmin because there are no enemies save for the very rare Blue Bulbmin and nearly nothing but Pellet Posies. The reason there are so many is so you can grow many Pikmin around the Worlds Beyond, the 30-floor super-difficult final dungeon. Growing Purple Pikmin Candypop buds are now more difficult to locate than in Pikmin 2, where they were present in almost every cave. You'll need Purple Pikmin greatly for fighting in this game, and for dealing with Solid Liquid and the Waterwraith. *Desert Oasis- They are only found in the Black Flower Garden. *Highland Field- They grow in all four of the caves here! *Ancient Wetland- They grow in the Quicksand Temple and Dark Wetland Cave. *Forest Depths- They only grow in the Predator’s Realm. Growing White Pikmin White Pikmin are also much more difficult to grow than in Pikmin 2. You'll need plenty of them though for taking down those odd poison obstacles that always seem to get in the way. Because they're more rare, you should think twice about using them to poison foes. *Desert Oasis- They are only found in the Black Flower Garden. *Highland Field- They are only found in the Behemoth's Lair. *Mountain Springs- They are found in the Pale Pit of Peril and the Snowstorm Grotto. *Ancient Wetland- They are found in all of the caves here except the Aqua Labyrinth. *Forest Depths- They are only found in the Predator’s Realm. Growing Black Pikmin The new Black Pikmin's skills are vital to completion of the quest, and they are also useful in all kinds of battles- but don't fight carelessly with these rare Pikmin. *Desert Oasis- They are found only in the Black Flower Garden. *Highland Field- They are found only in the Dark Field Cave. *Mountain Springs- They are found in the Snowstorm Grotto and the Dark Mountain Cave. *Ancient Wetland- They are found in the Dead Man's Trench and the Dark Wetland Cave. *Forest Depths- They are found only in the Predator’s Realm. The 20 Blue Bulbmin An extremely rare enemy, there are four Blue Bulbmin leaders throughout the game, located in separate, far-away locations. Each has five Blue Bulbmin followers that can join your party permanently until they die or are turned into other colors of Pikmin. However, that would be unwise. Let them stay with you in your ship and keep them safe at all costs- they are invaluable in battles (especially some of the final ones) due to their inexplicable resistance to nearly every hazard. Here's where to find each one, and under what conditions you can get the five to join you. *Aqua Labyrinth- The first Blue Bulbmin leader in the game is found here. If you have 95 or less Pikmin, the followers will join you when the leader is defeated. *Dark Forest Cave- The second Blue Bulbmin leader is found here. If you have 95 or less Pikmin, the followers will join you when the leader is defeated. *Black Hole- The third Blue Bulbmin leader is found here. If you have 95 or less Pikmin, the followers will join you when the leader is defeated. If you gather all of them up to this point, you'll have a team of 15 Blue Bulbmin which will make fighting the Omega Progg easier. *The Portal- Come here on a day that is a multiple of three and the final Blue Bulbmin leader will be roaming around somewhere here, only once and with the five followers in tow. If you don't defeat it on this day, it will never appear again. If you manage to succesfully defeat it, you'll have a team of 20 Blue Bulbmin which will make fighting the final boss easier. Getting Sprays There are no new sprays in PSI, but berry plants are relatively common. Here are the spots where you can harvest berries. Note that all berry plants in PSI bear both varieties of berries on the same plant like the ones in Wistful Wild. *Desert Oasis- There are scattered berry plants in the cacti labyrinth that leads to the Black Flower Garden. However, harvesting sprays from this area is unwise as the cacti labyrinth is swarming with hidden predators that pick off stray Pikmin, and Pikmin transporting berries back by themselves will be in extreme danger. Try harvesting from other areas instead. *Highland Field- A trio of plants grows nearby the Magenta Den entrance. After a few days a growth will expand over the plants, guarded by hidden Webber Dweevils. Make the most of the plants there before that happens. There are a few scattered berry plants in the area leading up to the Behemoth's Lair as well. *Ancient Wetland- A couple grow nearby where you find Green Pikmin. Some also grow on the land passage that leads to the Dark Wetland Cave. *Penumbra Plains- A pair grows nearby the landing site right around the Web of Terror. There is an enemy encountered near the end of the game called the Juggling Dirigibug. If you can defeat it without popping the air sac at least once, it will net a large amount of spray doses when defeated. This is no easy task, however. There is also an incredibly rare species of enemy called Luminous Spectralids, found only in the Highland Field region. It produces not only many sprays, but many Pikmin as well. Search for it! How to Avoid/Counter Hazards *Fire Vents- Any Pikmin can clog these vents, but Red Pikmin are best as they are fireproof. *Counduits- Electricity zaps between pairs of nodes. Yellow Pikmin are best for eliminating these shocking traps. *Gas Pipes- White Pikmin are the only Pikmin that can stop up these gas-fuming pipes. *Water- Only Blue Pikmin can swim through pools of water or travel underwater. *Falling Rocks- Step out of the way when you see the shadow to avoid getting crushed. *Acid Pool- Only Green Pikmin can survive acid, and it steadily damages a pilot's suit. *Bombrock- Run when a bomb starts ticking down to avoid the explosive radius. There are some extremely powerful bombrocks out there that can destroy an entire sublevel, and there are some bombs that go off when a whistle touches them! *Web- Pikmin will struggle to get through the sticky mess of webs, save for Black Pikmin that can cut the webs apart if necessary. *Oil Spill- Nasty, flammable and sticky puddles. These are absolute deathtraps. Get your Black Pikmin to siphon the oil away! *Oil Spill Water- If oil spills into water and catches on fire, the surface of the pool of water will burn. Stay away from these. *Deathwave- A rare, inexplicable wave of death. Oddly enough, idle Pikmin will not be harmed. So when you hear the wind growing steadily louder and odd lights showing, dismiss your Pikmin immediately! *Spore- Puffstools emit spores that turn your Pikmin against you. Run when the spores are charging up and wait for them to fade. *Quicksand- Pikmin will be dragged through quicksand until it reaches a certain point where it sinks into a hole. There, the Pikmin will get sucked down and disappear. Try and stay on the edge of the quicksand, and swarm your Pikmin in different directions to keep them light on their feet. Purples are most susceptible to quicksand, so beware. *Freefall- If Pikmin are thrown off an extremely high ledge, they will die. So throw with caution! *Whirlpool- In some cases, currents of water will suck Pikmin into vortexes. It's easy to tell where water is moving far too quickly, so keep Pikmin away from those currents. *Starstorm- A rare hazard that may occur in places like the Penumbra Plains, but also in the Worlds Beyond. When you start hearing something whistling quickly through the air, take cover and dodge the falling star pieces. They explode when they hit the ground and may burst into fire or lightning. *Rolling Boulder- These are shot by cannon beetles. Sidestep them, and make sure to avoid possibly explosive ones. *Solid Liquid- Purple Pikmin will make these annoying bubbles susceptible to quick destruction. *Ammo- Projectiles fired by groinks and certain bosses. Take cover! Ammo can only kill Pikmin if they are hit directly with it. Otherwise, some types of ammo will knock Pikmin back if they are nearby where it hits. Portal-Kombat*Sysop*